Bleed It Out
Bleed It Out is the fourth track from Linkin Park's third studio album, Minutes to Midnight. It is also the second single to be released off the album on August 24, 2007. On July 30, 2007, the music video was shown on MTV Germany and MTV Asia and has premiered in Canada through the Muchmusic Countdown and their MuchAxs video streaming website. This song was #44 on Rolling Stone's list of the 100 Best Songs of 2007. This song was also #83 on MTV Asia's list of Top 100 Hits of 2007. The song is featured in the main setlist for the rhythm video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Releases * Minutes to Midnight * "Bleed It Out" * "Shadow of the Day" * LP Underground 7 (Raleigh, NC) * Live from SoHo (EP) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) * iTunes Festival: London 2011 Live Info Linkin Park has had a lot of fun with this song live. Throughout the songs existence, they have extended it to around 6-8 minutes. It has always been a song that either closes their shows or is right before the encore. The easiest way that Linkin Park has extended the song is with a drum solo by Rob Bourdon. It is generally an improvement by the drummer and usually lasts a few minutes. The band has also done a "repeat after me" segment after the drum solo. Chester will take one side of the crowd and Mike Shinoda will take the other. It generally starts with the vocalists just having the crowd saying different variations of "ooooooo" after them. You can check out a performance like this in the Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes DVD. When they were in Canada in 2007, they did "Eeeehhh" instead after Chester said "Let's do this Canadian style." Chester Bennington will then have the crowd repeat the chorus after him. At the MTV Video Music Awards show in 2007, Timbaland collaborated with Linkin Park, extending the intro of the song with an added hip-hop intro and remixing a bit of Chester's part of the chorus for the song by saying "Bleed It Out" in the beginning of the performance, as Timbaland hollers at the crowd to "bounce" up and down on a microphone before Mike and Chester came to the stage to perform "Bleed It Out". Also, at some shows, once the sing appears to be over, the band has extended it by playing the chorus very slowly and speeding it up before finally ending the song at a tempo even faster than the original one. On the A Thousand Suns Tour, Chester and Mike began to sing the chorus of "Burning in the Skies" over the bridge of "Bleed It Out". Later in the tour, Mike began rapping the first verse of "A Place for My Head" during the bridge, which was followed by Chester performing the fan-favorite bridge of "A Place For My Head", before continuing with "Bleed It Out". During the 2012 Honda Civic Tour, Linkin Park did a cover of "Sabotage" that was originally performed by the Beastie Boys during the bridge of Bleed It Out. The band sped up the part of the song after the 'Sabotage' bridge to fit the tempo of the cover in memeroy of former BB bassist MCA who passed away in 2012. Linkin Park later retired it at the KROQ Almost Acoustic X-Mas. One day, after playing the cover of Sabotage, Mike Einziger of Incubus collaborated with Linkin Park at a concert to perform his own variations of heavy guitar riffs during Linkin Park's encore, when Chester repeats the chorus very fast before the end of the song. "Bleed It Out" was also featured in Linkin Park's first appearance on Saturday Night Live. Travis Barker of American rock band Blink-182 performed the extended drum solo along with Rob Bourdon on the drums, which premiered and took place on February 15, 2014 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California, during the Concert for the Philippines, sponsored by Linkin Park's Music for Relief charity. Fun-Fact As members of the Linkin Park Underground, you have access to videos that usual fans don't. So it happened on a concert, Brad Delson decided to abandon Rob. Rob finished his drum solo and waited for Brad to play, but he was laughing backstage. Rob had to keep playing until Brad came up on the stage. So it may not look like, Rob wanted revenge. On another concert, he finished his drum solo and kept hitting the hi-hat on 4/4 notation. Brad was forced to play his main guitar riff for as long as Rob wanted him to! Remix The first two lines of Mike Shinoda's first verse of this song were sampled on a remix of "Numb" by Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion for the LPResurrection Mixtape in 2007. Xefuzion's remix of this song can be heard on his official Facebook page. Booklet Notes 'One of the band's goals on this record was to enjoy it. This track is one of the places that is most evident.' Track Listing ;CD ;Australian Maxi single • iTunes EP ;7" picture disc Lyrics Yeah / here we go for the hundred time Hand grenade pins in very line Throw ‘em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind Filthy mouth / no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won’t get loose Truth is / you can stop and stare Bled myself out and no one cares Dug a trench out / laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere Yeah / someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they being that chorus in I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away Just to throw it away Just to throw it away I bleed it out / go / stop the show Choppy words in a sloppy flow Shotgun / opera / lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go Mama help me / I’ve been cursed Death is rolling in every verse Candy paint on his brand new Hearse Can’t contain him / he knows he works Fuck this hurts / I won’t lie / doesn’t matter how hard I try Half the words don’t mean a thing and I know that I won’t be satisfied So why try ignoring him Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away Just to throw it away Just to throw it away I bleed it out I’ve opened up these scars! I’ll make you face this! I pulled myself apart! I’ll make you face this now! I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away Just to throw it away Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away I bleed it out Digging deeper Just to throw it away Just to throw it away Just to throw it away I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs